The goal of this project is to determine whether any of the infectious agents under study are specifically associated with cervical cancer or dysplasia. TRIC (trachoma-inclusion conjunctivitis) agents are known to be sexually transmitted and to infect the cervix, but there is little solid evidence concerning their role in cervical disease. Reports from other laboratories suggest that infectionw ith herpes virus type 2 associated with cervical cancer. Both isolation and serologic rates of positivity for herpes and TRIC agents will be directly compared for women with cervical cancer or dysplasia and matched normal contrls. Through our proposed studies, in which TRIC agents will be used for comparison, we hope to confirm the herpes association or to determine that it merely reflects prevalence of chronic infections with other venereally transmitted agents.